Make you sweat
by Wallflow3r1
Summary: Covered in sweat from walking the streets of Alexandria, Rick doesn't think he can get any hotter until he finds Beth alone in the kitchen. (Part 3 of my All In Tangles series)
1. Chapter 1

**This follows on from 'Pour into me' but can be read as standalone.**

Rick's sweat dampened shirt clings to his back as he climbs the steps to the house he is hard pressed to call home. The Alexandria Safe Zone issue constable uniform is drenched with sweat from his afternoon rounds spent under the heated glare of the relentless sun.

All he can think about is pouring water down his dry throat when he walks into the kitchen and he sees her. Everything stops as he takes her in.

Beth has her back to him, halfway covered by golden curls. She's wearing cowboy boots and a sundress that is at least a size too small, so that it stops at the top of her long, golden legs. When she bends down to put something in the oven her skirt rises up, flashing her round, white cotton panty covered ass and in the time it takes to blink his dick is hard enough to cut glass.

As a cop, Rick learned to pay attention to his surroundings and what he notices makes the side of his mouth slide up. The baby monitor sitting on countertop tells him Judith is down for her afternoon nap. On his way here he saw Carl and Enid sat on the bandstand roof. Michonne is out on a run. Daryl untangled himself from Rick's body and left before the sun came up, maybe to go hunting, maybe not. Daryl always did have a tendency to wander. But Rick doesn't give his lover's whereabouts too much thought right now, can't think much at all past the juicy ass hanging out of Beth's ridiculously tiny sundress. Can't think much past the need to squeeze it under his sweaty palms and the fact there's nothing to stop him doing so _right here in the kitchen_.

She gasps as he comes up behind her, brushing her bare arm as he reaches for her half full glass of ice tea on the side.

"Oh god, Rick, I didn' hear you come in," Beth says breathlessly, hand coming up to clutch her chest, now heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry, darlin', I didn't mean to startle you," he drawls, his voice low and rough from dehydration.

 _Yes I did._

 _I wanted to make your breath catch and your heart beat too fast because it makes my dick throb._

He feels her ocean blue eyes on the side of his face where he's got her caged against the counter top. He necks the liquid so eagerly some spills from the corners of his mouth and runs down his chin. Setting the glass down, he turns just enough for his eyes to meet hers and pulse with all the dirty, depraved things he wants to do to her.

There's a beat where he watches her swallow, following the movement down the line of her impossibly long and elegant neck. Then she leans back, her full ass rubbing against the hard line of his cock.

He smirks as her eyes flare, and then grabs her juicy cheeks roughly, digging his fingers in hard and making her gasp, her pussy lips pulling apart. His questing fingertips slide under the hem of her panties and drag across her soft skin.

Pulling her cheeks apart, he pushes her against the counter, grinding his aching hard on into her ass. His breath comes out heavily against her ear, blood coursing hot through his veins at the feel of her soft ass under his hard dick.

"You feel so good, sweetheart, wanna fuck you right here in the kitchen," Rick growls, his voice coming out rough like gravel against her ear, "Do you want my cock in your pretty little cunt?"

Beth's breath catches at his coarse words and his mouth tugs up into a wolfish smile at how _shy_ she can still be.

"Yes please," she whispers breathlessly.

His eyes fall closed and he bites back at moan. It's the please that kills him. He can feel her face grow hot under his jaw because she's still a _good girl_ even with his sweaty hands wrapped around her ass. His mouth dips to the cradle of her shoulder and he takes a deep inhale of her innate goodness. In a world that stinks of death, Beth smells of life. Even out on the road somehow she managed to smell like home. Right now she smells sweet and sweaty and as _wholesome_ as the apple pie she's baking. All he can think about his how he wants to fuck the life out of her; how he wants to make her _beg,_ make her _scream._

With those thoughts running through his head, he's hesitating; nose stroking her throat, reigning in the dark part of him that's pushing to the surface. Without Daryl here he could go too far, he could hurt her. She's so delicate, especially compared to the hard corded muscles he's used to having beneath his fingertips.

His thoughts grind to a halt as Beth presses her palms flat on the counter and leans forward. He can feel his eyes widening as he watches her arch her back, pushing her ass up and _presents_ herself to him like a bitch in heat. All of the air vacates his lungs on a groan when she turns her head from where it's resting against the counter top and blinks up at him with her thick lashes.

"Do you want me like this, daddy?" She asks, her voice high and breathy, eyes wide and lip caught between her teeth.

 _Oh, fuck._

 _She's a wet dream come to life._

"That's perfect, sweetheart," he grates out, voice tight as he forces the words out from behind his clenched jaw.

His throat is suddenly as tight as he knows she is. With a shuddering breath he shoves her dress up past her hips with one sweaty hand and yanks his belt loose with the other.

He's so hard, before his zipper is even half way down his cock springs free and slaps her ass cheek, leaving a smear of pre cum on her panties. He doesn't even take them off, just yanks them to the side and rubs the head of his swollen cock down her slit. She's so wet that he _glides_ down her fat lips and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Beth lets out a soft little moan; encouraging, _wanting,_ and her swollen lips quiver against the sensitive head of his aching cock.

Any lingering shred of hesitation is wiped out by her begging cunt and the dripping evidence of how much she wants it. With another glide through her wetness his cock catches on her hole, he grabs her hips roughly with both hands and thrusts.

"Oh my _god,_ " Beth moans desperately.

Rick's hands tighten until his knuckles gleam white and a guttural moan rips from his throat as Beth's walls clench instinctively, stopping him halfway inside her.

"Jesus Christ, you're tighter than I remember," he gasps breathlessly, loosening his white knuckle grip on her hips. His hands slide backwards to squeeze her ass and begin kneading her plump cheeks. Beth whimpers, her walls fluttering around his cock and forcing his eyelids to do the same.

"Come on sweetheart, let me in," Rick murmurs, stroking his fingertips up and down her impossibly soft skin.

Beth moans softly and spreads her legs wider, tilting her hips back and opening herself up to him. With another hard thrust, Rick buries himself to the hilt.

" _Good girl_ ," He groans deeply as he's encased in her tight wet heat.

Slowly, he draws back out of her, feeling every inch of skin and at the same time he draws a breath so deep his chest aches. He lets the smooth tip of his uncut cock balance on the edge of her quivering hole before he grips her cheeks hand and plunges back into her. Beth's feet lift off the floor as she's thrown up on the counter by the force of his thrusts.

"Yes, _yes,"_ she gasps, fingertips clutching for purchase on the side. "Thank you _, daddy._ "

Rick groans, "Say it again."

" _Oh, daddy_ ," Beth sighs.

" _Fuck,_ yes, _louder_ , _"_ Rick growls, digging his fingers into her ass hard enough to bruise and bouncing her on his dick, filling the kitchen with the slap of skin on skin and his harsh grunts.

"Daddy _uhn_ daddy uhn daddy," Beth chants before losing all coherency and descending into a cascade of urgent moans. Her moans grow louder and longer, spurring him on as he pistons in and out of her like he's got something to prove.

Fucking into her viciously like he wants to ruin her cunt for any other man. The last time he was inside her she _ruined_ him, damn near broke his dick and left him speechless. Daryl's eyes had sparkled with delight, and he hasn't let Rick forget that this girl - his _babysitter-_ had wrecked him. So maybe he does have something to prove.

He's going to show Beth that Rick Grimes can handle her tight little cunt, and wipe the smirk off Daryl's face while he's at it. He bites his bottom lip as Beth's moans start to get higher and more desperate, another flutter of her walls telling him she's close, that he's about to push her over the edge, and keep pushing her until she's a screaming, begging mess.

Except the air isn't filled with the sound of Beth's sweet ruin.

Out of nowhere, Rick feels Daryl's hot mouth on the cradle of his shoulder and he comes apart. The scratch of his lover's beard against his neck sends shivers of arousal flooding down his spine, sending him hurtling over the edge and sacrificing him to the power of his own orgasm.

"Oh holy mother _fuck,_ " he grunts, deep from the base of his throat.

Rick barely manages to yank his cock out of Beth in time to paint her ass with hot reams of his come.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick stares, trapped somewhere between shock and awe as he watches Daryl's hand trail through the sticky mess of come he's just sprayed across Beth's ass cheeks.

"Sorry, brother," Daryl's cigarette-stained voice rumbles against his back.

His chest is pressing an unbearable sticky heat into Rick's spine as his mouth drips wet hot kisses down his neck. He lets his head fall back onto Daryl's shoulder as his breath leaves him in broken shards, body reeling with aftershocks from his sudden orgasm.

Slowly, Beth turns her head just enough to gaze at him over her shoulder. Her eyes sink like a lead balloon down to Daryl's fingers as they trail through the reams of come still warm from being inside his cock just moments ago. He watches black swallow blue as her pupils flare and her mouth opens in a soft moan that he feels deep in his balls.

Rick huffs his next exhale and feels the side of his mouth slide up into a smirk. "Should apologise to our girl, you just stopped her gettin' hers," He croaks, cheeks flaring at how thick his voice sounds but he pushes it down, swallowing hard as Beth's eyes flick up to his and her pupils yawn.

He holds her gaze as his tongue slides across his bottom lip. The corners of Beth's mouth curve up into just the hint of a smile before she pushes them into a pout. Her eyes swing over Rick's shoulder, to Daryl, and she lets out a little disappointed sound with just the pitch of a whine to it.

He feels Daryl's sharp inward breath against his back as it catches in his throat. He doesn't need to turn to see Daryl's expression. He can picture it perfectly: the tortured look on his face at having denied Beth her release; at having denied her anything at all.

"I reckon I know how you can make it right," Rick murmurs. Beth's eyes flare back at him, causing him to pause and let the silence stretch taut between them until he feels Daryl's Adam's apple bob against his jaw. The motion sends heat flaring up his spine.

"You want Daryl to fuck you in your pretty little cunt?" He asks as a crooked smile works its way across his face. "While it's still wet from my dick?"

The combined sound of Beth and Daryl's caught breath is a symphony of raw need. Rick straightens, sliding to the side and turning to Daryl. His eyes are black pools of lust as he gapes up at Rick, then back at Beth, face stricken while soundlessly begging. He doesn't even bother to put his own spent cock away as he moves behind Daryl, reversing their positions as he presses against his back.

He's close enough to feel the tension in Daryl's shoulders, teeth grinding as he awaits Rick's command, or Beth's permittance. Unsure or unconcerned of his own want, his own need. Rick's sure hands curl around Daryl's waist, rubbing his soft belly soothingly, hovering just above his belt. His eyes pierce Beth's as he digs his chin into Daryl's thick shoulder.

Reaching forward, he rubs his thumb along the bottom of her swollen slit. She's so wet he easily dips his thumb between her pussy lips, causing her eyelids to flutter as a moan spills from her lips.

"You're so _wet_. You want it bad don't you? Do you need him inside you, sweetheart?" Rick chides as he teases her quivering walls with just the tip of his thumb, dragging a whine from her throat and stuttering it with each twitch of his thick digit. Daryl's breath falters under her ascending cries, catching with each stammer.

" _Ask him_ ," Rick commands, voice dropping low and coarse as he thrusts his thumb inside her until his palm is straining against her wetness, "Ask him to give you his beautiful cock."

"Please," Beth cries out, "Oh God, _please Daryl_ , please give it to me." She arches her back against the countertop, pushing her pussy out to chase his thumb as he pulls it away.

Daryl lets out a strangled sound as Rick's hands fall to his belt and rip it open. As Daryl springs free, Rick can't help wrapping his hand around him and feeling the familiar weight of his cock, hot against his palm. Rick instinctively pumps the hard muscle in his hand, dragging a groan from Daryl's throat as he swells and hardens under Rick's touch.

"Are you gonna give it to her?" he whispers, lips moving against the shell of Daryl's ear, sending a shiver across his shoulder blades, "She's _gagging_ for it."

Beth's sharp gasp cuts through the room and he watches her face suffuse with red just as Daryl's skin burns hot beneath his lips. When Daryl grunts Rick feels it reverberate through his chest like thunder signalling an oncoming storm. In the same moment, Rick releases Daryl's cock and Daryl's hands reach forward to grab Beth's hips.

He pulls her off the counter, lowering her gently until her worn cowboy boots are flat on the kitchen tiles. Slowly, he turns her to face him. Rick watches as the first thing Daryl does is kiss her; he cards a hand through her tousled hair, cradles the back of her thin neck and covers her mouth with his.

It's clumsy, unpractised and a little awkward, but Beth's moan tells him it's full of intent. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and his huge hands lift her up by the waist onto the counter. Her thighs slide apart for him and he nudges between them. There's a flash of tongue, Daryl gaining confidence as Beth opens under his touch.

There's a stirring in Rick's chest as well as his cock as he watches them, watches how tender they are with each other; tender but with a low burning heat, like teenagers. Beth _is_ a teenager, but Daryl seems even younger than she does in the hesitant way he touches her, so unsure yet eager at the same time.

It's endearing, if a little heart breaking. He's twice her age and half as sure. Beth knows exactly what she's doing when she wraps her thighs around his waist and mewls into his open mouth. Rick feels her want in his spent cock, and it awakens something in Daryl too. In the next moment, his hands are questing up her inner thighs as his mouth falls to her throat.

There's the snap of elastic and Beth's shocked squeal as Daryl finds her panties and tears them in two. Rick would laugh at his lack of finesse, if he wasn't so turned on by the desperate need in Daryl's movements and the way they are echoed in Beth's own as she buries her fingers in his hair.

Where Rick had thrust into her forcefully, Daryl slides home achingly slow. As tender as he is, he still slams the breath out of her. Rick knows that Daryl's cock is thicker than his own, and as wet and wanting as Beth is, he's wide enough to kick a cry from her throat at the sudden stretch of her tight walls, the muscles already swollen and straining from Rick's ruthless pounding.

Where Rick delighted in her stuttering breath, Daryl mouths at her shoulder, her neck, her jaw; soothing her until the pain gives way to pleasure and she mewls like a kitten. Rick has never been fucked. Unless you count Daryl fucking himself back onto Rick's cock, which he's pretty sure doesn't count.

He's never been fucked, nor has he ever had any desire to be fucked, but watching how Daryl fucks Beth he thinks he might like to find out. He thinks he might let Daryl fuck him. Watching them now, he feels a pang of something a lot like jealousy that he might like to be the one Daryl is fucking over the countertop.

The thought is exciting and uncomfortable in its newness; how he wants everything he can get from this man; how it's never enough and he always wants more. Proven in that moment when watching them stops being enough.

"You're fucking her so good," He murmurs, bringing himself to Daryl's back and looking over his shoulder to watch as Daryl's cock disappears between Beth's swollen lips.

"Think you'd wanna fuck me like that?" He asks into Daryl's neck, eyes pulsing as Daryl pistons in and out of Beth. Daryl grunts like an animal, slamming away and surging with frenzied need. His hips snap back and forth desperately, showing Rick what he can have.

"Shit, I might let you," Rick breathes, hot and broken.

Daryl moans, tilting his head to meet Rick's and rocking his hips faster, chasing his release, fingers curling tighter into Beth's hips until she cries out.

"Is he fucking you good sweetheart?" Rick asks when Beth's eyes snap open on a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes," Beth moans softly, "Oh God, yes." Another thundering grunt vibrates against Rick's chest.

With his chin rested on the thick muscle of Daryl's shoulder, Rick reaches out and strokes Daryl's cock as he slides out of Beth's pussy. When his fingertips connect, Daryl hisses sharply through his teeth. Rick's fingers trail down the length of Daryl's cock and glide through Beth's wetness up to her clit. She gasps, whining in the back of her throat as his thumb comes up to circle her swollen hood.

"I want you to come for us, sweetheart," Rick says roughly, eyes boring into hers as his thumb finds her clit and rubs softly.

Beth's eyes roll back into her head. "Yes, daddy," She moans breathlessly.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Daryl groans helplessly, the rhythm of his hips faltering to a shudder.

Against his knuckles Rick feels Daryl's cock swelling with his imminent release. When he looks down he can't breathe as he watches Daryl's fat cock plunge back into Beth's sticky, swollen lips. His thumb moves of its own volition, grinding down on Beth's plump clit. He feels her tremble beneath him and then she starts to scream.

She starts to scream and she doesn't stop. She just gets louder as her spine arches violently and her back hits the counter.

" _Fuck_ fucking mother _fuck_ er," Daryl grates out on a groan as he stumbles backwards into Rick, cock heavy, throbbing and oozing with come as he pulls out of Beth.

Her pussy lips glisten and clench. Rick's mesmerised by the sight of her swollen opening; quivering as the aftershocks of her orgasm roll through her and gaping with the memory of Daryl's thick cock. But just for a moment because then he's turning Daryl around roughly and dropping to his knees. The first spurts of hot white come is spilling from his slit when Rick takes him in his mouth and swallows him whole.

The next gush of come hits the back of his throat. He swallows, groaning as he feels the hot liquid slide down his gullet. Thick fingers thread into the long hair covering the nape of his neck and when he looks up two pairs of blue eyes are watching him, wide and awed.

Hollowing his cheeks he sucks the last drops of come from Daryl's softening cock and watches his eyelids flutter as he fights to keep them open and watch. His eyes are dark and wild, chest heaving with laboured breaths.

Beth's eyes flare from where her head rests on Daryl's shoulder, knees framing his hips as she curls around his back. Under heavy lids, ocean blue is swallowed by black as her pupils pulse with lust and she stares, open mouthed and enraptured.

Daryl's hand tightens, sending pin pricks across Rick's scalp as he runs his tongue along Daryl's slit and sucks him dry. Gratefully, he drinks him down, taking all he can get as if trying to satisfy a thirst only Daryl's seed can quench. As if he needs it; needs _him._

Something cracked open inside of him out there and he's been fucking Daryl with a vengeance trying to feel something, _anything_ except that angry void ever since. He was a man on the edge, teetering on the chasm of his mind, flirting with the abyss.

But in the end he found that flirting with Daryl was far, far more rewarding. He'd started to feel as though he wasn't really there, that he was somehow watching himself from the outside as if removed. But when he touched Daryl, dragged his nails down his back and felt Daryl's rough hands on his skin, he felt present again.

Fucking Daryl was an awakening. He didn't just feel alive in those moments, he felt _reborn_. Now he can't stop in case he slides back into the angry void and the nothing. He's more than a little worried that fucking Daryl – no, fucking Daryl _and Beth,_ Jesus _Christ_ – might be the only thing keeping him remotely sane.

With a whimper, Daryl slowly pulls Rick's head back, dragging him off his spent cock. Rick's tongue darts out to tongue at the corners of his mouth, searching for any stray trace of Daryl that he can find. With wide eyes locked on Rick's questing tongue, Beth's bottom lip catches between her teeth. Her knees hug Daryl's waist as she slumps against his back, all the muscle tension seeping from her body.

" _Fucking hell,"_ Daryl croaks, breaking the silence filling the room.

Desire shakes Rick's spine at the sound of Daryl's voice; hoarse and fucked out. When Daryl's lust blown eyes catch Rick's they burn and then strong arms are hauling him up to his feet and crashing their mouths together. Daryl kisses him clumsily, desperately claiming his mouth with dry lips that are always so much softer than they look.

Rick groans when Daryl's tongue slides into his mouth, licking the sticky traces of come from the flat of his own. They're panting when they break apart, chests heaving together as they take giant lungfuls of dense air, freshly laced with the heady smell of sex. Pillowed in the cradle of Daryl's shoulder, Beth's eyelids are fluttering closer and closer to closed. Rick grabs the back of her neck as he presses a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Good girl," He murmurs and she hums back contentedly.

Their loose bodies snap tight when a loud ping smacks them out of their sleepy post-orgasm haze.

"The fuck was that?" Daryl growls.

Beth giggles over his shoulder, "That's the pie, silly."

"Who's hungry?" She chirps, peeling herself from Daryl's sweaty back with a grin.

Rick feels a smile edge its way across his face as two pairs of bright blue eyes blink back at him expectantly. There's something about this moment that sparks a warmth in his chest, something that has nothing whatsoever to do with mind-blowing orgasms and fucking. The warmth in his chest blooms to an ache as Daryl starts to smile back at him.

But it's a good ache, God it's _so good_ because it's _something_ rather than nothing. Instead of an angry void there's a sweet ache and Rick revels in it. It's the ache that comes from having something you don't want to lose and yet knowing that nothing lasts forever. A truth they've all learnt through loss, over and over again. But right now they can share this moment, a moment as warm and sweet as apple pie.


End file.
